


Под дождем и от дождя

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: В хорошей компании даже насквозь промокнуть под дождем не так уж страшно.Было написано на вторую БВХ в куроко-дежурке.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Mibuchi Reo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Под дождем и от дождя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Attyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/gifts).



> По ключу Аттян: _«промокнуть под дождем»_.

Дождь хлынул внезапно. С утра небо было совершенно ясным, бледно-голубым, прогноз обещал хорошую погоду, а потом откуда-то стремительно наползли тяжелые набухшие тучи, нависли низко над головой.

И прорвались.

Они с Хьюгой еле успели заскочить под небольшой навес на краю стритбольной площадки. Лео со вздохом упихал мяч в сумку и повыше поднял воротник спортивной куртки:

— Как думаешь, имеет смысл ждать?

Откуда-то донеслись вскрики менее удачливых людей, мимо по дорожке кто-то пронесся с топотом и плеском, торопясь в укрытие. Крупные холодные капли глухо разбивались об асфальт, посылая во все стороны веера брызг, и стало заметно холоднее, так, что по загривку пробежали мурашки.

Похоже, встречу все-таки придется заканчивать, хоть и очень не хочется.

Хьюга хмуро посмотрел на еще более хмурое небо:

— Он явно быстро не закончится. Нужно бежать к автобусной остановке, а то застрянем тут до утра.

— Неохота мокнуть, — недовольно скривился Лео, жалея, что передумал брать зонт. Мало ли, вдруг удалось бы уговорить Хьюгу пойти под ним вместе! Конечно же, сугубо из практических соображений, никакого тайного умысла!

Хьюга раздраженно передернул плечами, достал из сумки красно-черную кепку с крупными белыми буквами «CAPTAIN» — подарок сокомандников, за который было очень сложно его сегодня при встрече не обсмеять, — и вдруг нахлобучил прямо на голову Лео.

Тот сначала оторопел, дернулся в сторону, но холодные жесткие пальцы удержали крепко, ниже опустили жесткий козырек.

— Я наверняка выгляжу нелепо, — запоздало возмутился Лео, пытаясь понять, что и почему происходит.

— Разумеется, — фыркнул Хьюга и без особой нежности, но осторожно, не дергая, упихал под кепку падавшие на лоб пряди. — Но так у тебя хоть волосы не намокнут.

И Лео от неожиданности растерялся окончательно, так и не придумав, что ответить.

А потом они побежали, низко пригибая головы под тяжелыми злыми каплями, сутулясь и отплевываясь от струившейся по лицу воды. В кроссовках противно хлюпало, одежда липла к телу, и, хотя на дорогу ушло от силы минуты три, промочило их обоих насквозь.

Под навесом автобусной остановки никого не было — наверное, нормальные люди по такой погоде сидят дома и пьют чай. А не приезжают из Киото, чтобы вечером покидать мяч с игроком из команды соперников.

Лео утерся мокрым рукавом, поморщился и поправил неудобную кепку, которая, кажется, правда защитила от воды волосы. Хьюга снял очки и тщетно пытался протереть их краем футболки, часто смаргивая капли с ресниц.

— Дай сюда, — вздохнул Лео и забрал у него очки. К счастью, в кармане куртки была нераспечатанная упаковка бумажных платков.

Холодные стекла чуть поскрипывали под пальцами. Хьюга недовольно хмурился и смотрел куда-то мимо него, словно не мог сфокусироваться. Без очков он выглядел уязвимо и казался младше, почти незнакомым. Очень хотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться пальцами до его век, проверить на ощупь — правда ли его лицо переменилось каким-то волшебным образом или это была просто иллюзия.

Ну и другое всякое тоже хотелось. Лео облизнул губы, чувствуя, как глубоко внутри вдруг ожгло знакомым жаром, несмотря на холод извне. Очки возвращать он не торопился, тщательно отскребая бумажной салфеткой какую-то налипшую на стекло соринку.

Хьюга фыркнул, скрестил руки на груди и потребовал:

— Прекрати!

— Что прекратить? — почти непритворно удивился Лео.

Мимо промчалась спортивная машина, едва не обдав их грязной водой из лужи. Хьюга поморщился, послал вслед торопливому водителю яростный взгляд и объявил:

— Я тебя сейчас толком не вижу, но уверен, что ты мерзко ухмыляешься.

Лео вздрогнул, радуясь, что Хьюга на самом деле его не видит, и торопливо возмутился:

— Эй! Все мои улыбки полны искреннего очарования!

В навесе вдруг прорезалась течь, и если до этого вода просто сочилась сквозь трещину одинокими каплями, то теперь хлынула холодной струей, и Лео инстинктивно отшатнулся от нее, шагнув ближе к Хьюге.

А тот посмотрел прямо на него, пристально и серьезно, хмуря брови, и произнес:

— Улыбки — может быть.

А потом отвел взгляд.

У Лео вдох застрял в горле. Он снова облизнул губы, постарался убедить себя, что любит рисковать, причем не только в игре, и хрипло попросил, почти не узнав свой голос:

— Джунпей-чан, давай сделаем вид, что ты сейчас совсем ничего не видишь? Ну и ничего не чувствуешь заодно?

— В смысле? — еще сильнее нахмурился Хьюга. — Заче…

Лео не дал ему договорить и поцеловал. Ну как… скорее, просто прижался губами к губам, таким же холодным и мокрым, как у него. Замер. Секунду колебался, после прерывисто выдохнул и все-таки отстранился. Конечно, это был его единственный шанс, нужно бы использовать его по-максимуму, влепить настоящий поцелуй, а не это невинное недоразумение!

Но Лео почему-то не смог, когда Хьюга такой.

Он ожидал взрыва. Может, даже удара кулаком по лицу. Смотрел в изумленные зеленоватые глаза в окружении слипшихся от воды ресниц и отстраненно думал, что, наверное, это был последний его дружеский визит в Токио.

Но Хьюга только протянул руку и сухо потребовал:

— Очки отдай. А то потеряешь еще. Или сломаешь.

Лео даже обидеться не успел. Чужие холодные пальцы задели ладонь, словно послав по руке вверх несильный разряд тока, но надевать очки Хьюга почему-то не стал, повесил под горлом, зацепив за воротник футболки.

Вдохнул. Выдохнул.

А потом вдруг схватил Лео обеими руками за плечи, резко дернул к себе, заставляя наклониться. И заявил:

— Если уж чего-то делаешь — то делай, как следует!

И поцеловал сам.

Вряд ли стоит удивляться, что автобус они в итоге пропустили.


End file.
